The present invention relates generally to feed cakes for providing a food source to wildlife including, but not limited to, wild birds and the like.
Typically a person feeding wildlife, such as wild birds or the like, selects either loose seeds and feeds, suet based cakes, or seed based cakes. Each of these products has limits on the variety of species of wildlife that they will attract. While some manufacturers produce suet based cake made with seeds and/or fruits and flavorings throughout the suet, many birds will not feed on the suet to obtain the seeds and fruits they need.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a feed cake that is able to provide a food source for a variety of species of wildlife, such as birds or the like, in a single assembly.